


what even is love

by rredbirdie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rredbirdie/pseuds/rredbirdie
Summary: if you know someone loves you, but you don't love them back, what do you do?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 16





	what even is love

**Author's Note:**

> hhrgh this was written in 30 minutes, and lowkey a vent  
> alos first fic , so kinda trahs and unedited lmao

_ love.  _

_ what a superficial thing.  _

“tsukki! i, i love you!”

“... okay.”

_ there are no requirements, nothing to prove you love them. you could just pretend you love them forever, and no one would know anything. except yourself.  _

yamaguchi looks at me with so much love in his eyes, and then came close. i didn’t stop it. i just let him do whatever he wanted. he takes my hand in his, and drags me to the convenience store, where he gave me a quick peck on the cheeks, and disappeared into the artificial lights. i wait outside, watching him buy strawberry pocky. he does this little nose scrunch, as he thinks about buying another pack. he takes it. yamaguchi’s hair bounces slightly as he walks towards the cashier, getting ready to pay. i turn my head, and focus my gaze on the night sky, with the stars slowly coming out. yamaguchi is a star. he always comes out with the moon, and never stops shining. even when we were in tokyo, the night stars still shined brightly, never wavering. i close my eyes, and let out a soft sigh. 

_ yamaguchi deserves so much more. someone who would love him, cherish him, actually care about him. he deserves someone much better than me. i want to end this right now, while he doesn’t care as much. but. i don't want to break his heart. even if i don't love him, i still care for him. and i know he loves me. i don't want to hurt him.  _

_...but aren’t you hurting him by lying to him? _

“tsukki!! look, i got two packs of pocky for you! there wasn’t any cake this time though. sorry...” yamaguchi looked up at me, passing me a pack, his face dusted a light pink with slight embarrassment.

“it's fine yamaguchi. plus, it’s not your fault that the store was useless and didn’t have it.” i replied back, taking the offered pocky, and opening it up. we walk home, yamaguchi laughing and telling me all about how hinata almost fell onto the vice-principal. i laughed and snarked back with him, just like normal.

but. 

but then. yamaguchi locked eyes with me, his freckles standing out on his skin in the moonlight, and clasps our hands together.

_ shit _ .

yamaguchi’s eyes held so much love and trust for me. he slowly brought his other hand up, bringing my head down slightly. we kept our eyes locked, as he let our foreheads touch. 

“i know i just confessed less than an hour ago, and you already heard this, but i love you tsukki. i really do. i know im not the prettiest, or the hottest or anything, but as long as you love me, i’m satisfied.” yamaguchi closed his eyes, and slowly, the distance between our lips became shorter, and shorter, and shorter, until they touched. his lips were so soft. i wet my lips slightly, and tasted slight remnants of the strawberry pocky we ate just moments ago. we stood on the sidewalk in the shade of the trees, kissing. yamaguchi had one hand on my neck, and the other was holding my hand. i let him take the lead, not really stopping him, but not kissing back either. eventually, he takes his lips away from mine, and leaves them tingling slightly. yamaguchi’s lips are slightly wet, and he gives a small smile.

“it’s fine tsukki, you don't need to say i love you back yet. i’ll wait for you. just being with you is enough for me.” yamaguchi said, completely honest. he gives me a hug, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder, smiling softly. i put my hands around his waist, and hugged him back.

“thanks, yamaguchi.”

i look up through the leaves and to the stars and think,

_ what if i don't love you the same way you love me? _


End file.
